Losing Perspectives
by toppie
Summary: For her, he's willing to follow the rules. For him, she's willing to break them. WARNING: Angsty Bart/Lisa.


A/N: Hey there! After a looooong time of hiatus, I'm back! With a controversial fanfic to give to you! :D** A LISA x BART angstfic**. I'm still not good in writing (I'm still bad at grammar) but I'm proud I improved in drawing XD Visit my deviantart ^^,

I know, I know, it's like eating your own foot, I get it. blah blah blah… Rude/Rigid comments will be ignored.

DISCLAIMER! (darn, I missed this) The Simpsons does not belong to me. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Losing Perspective<strong>

* * *

><p>He has always been the one breaking the rules, the one causing the trouble, the one who spells the word danger in danger.<p>

_But now looking at those eyes, he's not that sure he likes it anymore._

He fell in love, yes, and with that he committed another sin, too sinful that it disgusts him. Weird though, because he has always liked disgusting things...

He did not know when it started. He just woke up, saw her walking down the stairs, and felt his face blush and heartbeat pace like crazy. It scared him – he is never one for those lovey-dovey things and now, he find himself into this situation, _falling in love with his sister._

It TOTALLY felt weird and confusing. After realizing the fact that he _likes_ Lisa, he can't even fight with her with her or even look at her in the eye, and losing a fight with your sister is NOT COOL. As a troublemaker he is, he will never ever even try to initiate a relationship with her sister, but then, every time she sits beside him on the couch, walk beside him on their way to school, eat with him during lunch, he lets her and himself be. He just can't stay away.

He had some close calls though, one time during the school dance. Her jerk of a fucking boyfriend dumped her then and there. Being the affectionate brother he is he comforted her and almost told her _he loves her, and she doesn't deserve the fucking boy, that he's the one who will take care and cherish her and assure her that he will never hurt her._ But after imagining her disgusted and terrified face when he tells those words, he settled for a kiss on the forehead and a hug.

Maybe, this is the karma he deserves for falling in love with the wrong girl, but _he never thought it will hurt this much._

He should stay away. He should begin following the rules, because falling in love with his sister draws the line. He do realize that falling out of love with her is impossible, so the only this he can do now is to not succumb into these feeling any deeper – cause they both will only fall into despair. _For her, he's willing to follow the rules._

* * *

><p>She has always been the star student, the role model of all, the perfect daughter.<p>

_Oh hell, if they only knew her secret…_

She fell in love a couple of times, but never this HARD and this wrong. She's smart; she knows that, but comprehending feelings especially for this _guy_ has never been the hardest and biggest puzzle she ever had.

It scared her – she never thought falling in love could be this terrible, she had known love and she knows that it suppose to feel good, but this one, just thinking about it, is tearing her – hurting her.

It started during the dance. Paul broke up with her during the party because of that _bitch_ that wanted to sleep with him. It hurt, She loved him and he didn't love her back. The same night, Bart went to the rooftop – he never been so gentle and kind to her that much before. She felt loved and important, like she meant the whole world to him.

She rationalized it as rebound, but almost a year after that night, she's still in love with him.

She never felt so disgusted with herself in her entire life. She tried dating other guys, but his image keeps on haunting her, make her space out and ending up as a horrible date. Going home crying, he will always be there sitting on the couch waiting for her; realizing that she just can't stay away, that she can't just brush of this feeling, she settled for a hug – she doesn't know how long but when she woke up, it's morning and she was on her bed with dry tears on her face.

She was known to be the star student, the perfect girl, but when she looks at those eyes, _she feels like breaking the rules._ Then again, thinking of rejection, she would rather keep this feeling than lose the bond they now share.

* * *

><p>How was it? :D Criticisms are welcome (I mean the way of writing and stuff NOT the pairing). Really, geez, it's just a cartoon pairing :3<p> 


End file.
